Missing!
by Saraiyu Karan
Summary: Sakura and Tsunade are trying to find Kabuto. They soon figure out that they enjoy each others company more than they thought...this is five years after Naruto's return...ENJOY! Momentarily on Hiatus...sorry!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the Naruto characters! (Wish I did though!)

_Tsunade and Sakura have been missing for a few days, they had gone on a mission to Sunagakure, to recapture Kabuto. Somehow he managed to allude all of the teams that were sent his way, but they still knew that he was somewhere in the village. Kakashi had been the last person sent after him, but the great copy nin had been alluded as well. _

_Chapter I_

"Tsunade! Wait up...! You're leaving me behind again! "Sakura called, running to catch up to her sanin companion." I asked you before we left if you would be able to keep up, now do so, we need to hurry. . . I don't like this place, it's too quiet." Tsunade whispered as she continued to walk away, leaving Sakura in her wake. They continued to hurry down the side street that Kabuto reportedly traveled the most, by this time Sakura was ready to call it a day and find someplace to rest. Tsunade noticed that the younger Kunoichi was out of breath, and finding it even harder to keep the pace. "Why don't we find a place for the night?" she said, waiting for her young companion to catch up.

After checking into a hotel the two Kunoichi ordered a meal from the Ramen shop down the street, thinking Sakura had drifted off to sleep on the couch Tsunade pulled out her hidden bottle of Sake'. At the sound of the bottle opening, Sakura sat straight up and started to beg for some. "Come on, please just one sip...?" Tsunade sighed and pulled out two cups, sitting them on the table. "I can yell at you for an hour, without you hearing a word, but the second I go to open a sake' bottle your all ears." Sakura giggled and started to fidget as Tsunade began to pour their drinks.

A knock at the door finally silenced Sakura's giggles; Tsunade got up to answer the door, thinking it was there Ramen. When Tsunade opened the door she gawped in silence as Kabuto, the very man that they had come for walked into the room and sat down on the couch. Sakura was the first one to find her voice and end the awkward silence. "What are you ... Where did you... why do you...? WHAT THE HELL!!!"Tsunade sighed and closed the door, "I think what Sakura is trying to ask is why you came here...Am I right, Sakura?" She asked, turning her attention to the young Kunoichi. Sakura meekly nodded her head in response as she continued to stare at Kabuto, who was trying his best to keep from laughing his ass off.

"I came to see how close you were to catching me...do you know where I have been hiding out?" He asked looking at them innocently. "Yes, you are at Orochimaru's old hideout...are you not?" Tsunade smiled, leaning against a small countertop, exactly opposite to where Kabuto stood at the door. He laughed and looked at them, "yes, that is where I was last, but I just moved to another place...not too far from here."

YAY! Don't you just love cliffies? Please don't give me any flames! I BEG OF YOU!! This was a spur of the moment thing!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Thank you to all of the people that commented on the first chapter, yes I know that it is short. I would like for people to write me and tell me if they want me to continue it, after this chapter of course. Why is the Barney theme song stuck in my head right now?! … Oh well! TIME FOR THE STORY!

Back in Konoha (sp?)

"PERVY SAGE! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Naruto yelled as he ran through the street, Jiraiya had somehow managed to ditch him. (again…) Just as he was about to give up he saw Jiraiya talking to Kakashi about something. "There you are!" Naruto yelled, running up behind them. "Hello Naruto, where have you been? We were just looking for you…" Jiraiya said, looking in Naruto's direction. "AH! Naruto, there you are!" Kakashi said, glancing at his two companions. They were walking over a bridge towards the Hokage's office.

_Saraiyu Karan__- well, maybe I should leave it this short…just to make people mad at me…evil smirk_

_Black Secret__- YOU BETTER NOT! _

_Saraiyu Karan__- OK, OK!! … On with the story!_

_Black Secret__- Good girl! pats head_

_Saraiyu Karan__- glares Your lucky I love you!_

_Black Secret__- You gotta love me, I'm da baby! smirks_

_Saraiyu Karan__- We'll finnish this later, I have a story to write!_

_Black Secret__- YAY! STORY TIME!_

_Saraiyu Karan__- uugh! Where was I? Oh! On with the story!_

Kakashi and Jiraya filled Naruto in on the details, about why Sakura and the fifth Hokage were missing. " THEY DID WHAT?!" Naruto yelled, grabbing Kakashi's sleave and spinning him around. "Don't worry Naruto, they'll be fine..!" Kakashi said, taking his arm away from Naruto.

'_I hope they will anyway…" _ He thought to himself as he tried to comfort Naruto. Jiraya sighed and began to walk away from the two, but Naruto stopped him. "Jiraya, you think they will be alright…don't you?" Jiraya turned to look at him, " They will be fine."

Meanwhile with the girls

"Tsunade..?" Sakura asked as she walked into the one-bed room in the apartment that they had rented for the night. Tsunade looked up from the bed that she had been studying for the past few hours. " Is something wrong?" She asked, making eye-contact with Sakura. She lurched as she began to walk towards Sakura, by this time they were both completely waisted. "Umm…there is only one bed here…how are we going to do this..?"

Tsunade smirked as she walked closer to Sakura, and looked her in the eye as she lifted Sakura into her arms. '_What is she doing?' _ Inner Sakura said, with a slight laugh. "Tsunade?"


End file.
